


kiss me, tenderly

by ciscoscaitlin



Series: ways to say i love you [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Ways To Say I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/pseuds/ciscoscaitlin
Summary: kisses between Caitlin and Cisco





	1. on a sweaty brow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses pressed to a sweaty brow, comforting after snapping awake from a nightmare. A reassurance in the dark that they don’t face the night alone ~ requested by anonymous

A loud scream startles Caitlin awake, pushing herself up from her sheets and rubbing her sleepy eyes with the fists of her hands.

The mattress shakes underneath and she diverts her attention to the man next to her, hunched up against the headboard and curled up in a tiny ball, the quilt a flimsy shield tucked to his chest.

Her heart clenches in her chest.

She reaches a hand out and gently places it on his shoulder, her face crumbling when his body shys away from her touch. His arms curling up tighter around himself, small whimpers hidden behind his tangled mess of hair.

“Cisco,” she whispers, fingers pushing his hair back from his face. “It’s okay, it’s me. It’s Caitlin.”

He looks up at her with his tear stained face, his brown eyes wide with fear. He whimpers her name, this time leaning into her touch when she softly caressed his face with the palm of her hand.

“It was just a nightmare,” she soothes, rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks. “You’re safe.”

“It felt so real.”

“I know,” she whispers. “But it wasn’t, because you’re here with me and you’re safe.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” he sobs, gripping tighter on the quilt.

She shushes him, leaning forward and brushing her lips over his sweaty brow, her fingers smoothing out the lines on his forehead.

His features relax under her gentle kiss, as he always did whenever she kissed him after a nightmare. A firm reminder that she was there right with him and she always would be.

She pulls the quilt from his hands and wraps it around both of them, guiding him back down on the pillows. He burrows his face onto her chest, clutching his arms tightly around her as he tangles his legs through hers.

“Hold me.”

She shifts under his weight and relaxes her head back on the pillow. “Always,” she whispers, stroking a hand through his hair and massaging the other over his back.


	2. when i almost lose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I almost lost you” kisses, frenzied and afraid, careful of bandages, but trying to reach every bit of skin they can, just trying to remind themselves that their lover is here, that they’re alright, a hungry rush to block out the fear - requested by @thatkillervibe

Cisco brushes his lips against her neck, hugging her close to his body, fingers trailing soft patterns into her bare skin.

She murmurs something soft, nails scraping the back of his scalp as she runs her fingers through his hair. Shuffling underneath him as he presses her firmly against the mattress.

“Cisco, I’m okay.”

He barely pulls away, lifting himself up by the elbows and resting on his knees where he’d been straddling her hips, careful not to press into her stomach and the large bandage resting there. His kisses diverting down her chest, whimpering quietly to himself as he lifts a hand and traces the seam with his fingers.

“I almost lost you.”

He looks up at her, eyes wide with pain and fear, bottom lip trembling; as though he was living the moment over and over inside his head. She feels her breath catch in her throat and her body shiver as the tears drip down his face and land on her skin.

“I’m safe,” she promises him. Reaching her hands down to frame his face and bringing him to her, his kisses hungry against her lips, their bare chests pressed together, his knees squeezing her thighs. “I’m safe with you.”


	3. before a dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A press of lips to knuckles, a hand clasped in the other, a courtly gesture of respect and admiration, perhaps segueing into a dance, staring into each others eyes, drinking in the emotion ~ requested by anonymous

Caitlin sips her champagne, politely excusing herself from the man that had somehow managed to occupy her company for most of the night. His dashing good looks, generous smile and casual flirtation would have had any other woman swooning at his feet.

But _she_ …

Her heart belonged to someone else.

Whose heart had already been stolen by another woman.

It was a beautiful night, a celebration for the launch of Iris’ newspaper. She had chosen to wear a green dress and braided her hair back. In the beginning, hoping not to catch too much unwanted attention, she had tried to stick by Ralph’s side. But had politely declined his request to join Barry and Iris on the dance floor, and had allowed him to run off to find another beautiful woman to dance with. Leaving her alone on the sidelines, sipping from her second-maybe third glass of champagne, and she’d been quickly approached by one of Iris’s new editors.

He was charming and nice, his jokes were funny, and he’d clearly taken a shine to her upon their first meetings at jitters the previous week. But he wasn’t…

He _wasn’t_ Cisco.

Because Cisco was standing on the other side of the ballroom with his date, the new photographer to Iris’ paper that he had quickly fallen for. How could he not? She was funny, talented and gorgeous.

Caitlin shakes her head, pushing away all thoughts of him.

She smiles one last time at the man, declining his last offer to dance and advanced to the bar. She was gonna need more than three glasses of champagne if she was going to get through the rest of the night.

She orders her drink, fingers tapping impatiently on the counter when she feels a nudge against her hip and a gentle hand on the small of her back.

“You know, you’re really hard to get alone.”

She twirls on her heel, elbow resting on the counter. Cisco smiles at her, her heart warming in her chest as she tries to avoid looking at anything but his mouth. “Not exactly by choice,” she grumbles.

“I guess some people can’t take a hint, huh?”

She narrows her eyes, averting her gaze to the man watching them carefully on the other side of the ballroom. “I guess not.”

“So,” he begins, eyes burning into hers when she looks back at him. “I haven’t been able to tell you all night, but… you look really beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she whispers, shuffling on her feet and not being able to hide her smile. “You look really handsome yourself.”

He grins, eyes shining brightly at her. “Would you like to dance, with me?”

She raises an eyebrow, accepting her drink from the bartender and taking a quick sip, wincing at the strong taste. “What about your date?”

He takes the glass from her and slides it back on the counter, taking her hand in his and pulling her closer. “She’s not my date, just a friend.”

“Just a friend?” She whispers, watching as he intertwines their fingers.

“Just a friend,” he repeats, lifting her other hand with his and brings it to his lips. “Dance with me,” he murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

She shivers under his touch, eyelashes fluttering as he stares into her eyes. “Okay,” she breathes.

He smiles, guiding her in the middle of the ballroom floor with the other couples. His hand on the small of her back, her arm wrapped snugly around his neck, their hands still tightly laced together. He leads her, their cheeks brushing together, his warm breath on the back of her neck as he presses his nose into her hair.


	4. in the afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterlife kisses, where joints no longer hurt and old scars no longer itch. ethereal kisses heavy with the knowing that they have eternity together, seeing each other no longer withered and weak but strong and young again, wisps forming into solid bodies because not even death can prevent them from holding the other in their arms ~ requested by @thatkillervibe

The grass is soft underneath his bare feet and the air is warm on his skin. His body feels weightless, like he’s gliding down an endless garden with trees springing to life in front of him; beautiful flowers blossoming into vibrant colours; the infinite number of clouds close enough for him to touch with his fingertips.

“ _Cisco_.”

His breath catches in his throat when he finds her, standing in front of a large green archway, a white light behind her and reflecting off her like a halo.

She looked like an angel.

“ _Caitlin_.”

He breaks into a fast sprint, catching her in his arms and letting out a sob as he wraps his hands tight around her back, her arms firm around his neck. His lips find her neck, her throat, her cheeks, her mouth. He kisses her with everything he has. A man starved from his love for four years. His heart aching for her kisses, her touch, for four years, three months and twenty days.

She pulls away, her breath heavy over his mouth. She kisses him again, her lips lingering over his as she breaks the kiss, her forehead resting again his.

“Is this a dream,” he whimpers, his fingers digging into her white silk dress.

She shakes her head, “no, this is real. I waited for you.”

He kisses her, “I missed you so much.”

“I know,” she sighs against his mouth and finally pushes herself away from him. He reels her back in, pressing his body against us and trembling when she runs her fingers through his hair. “I was with you the whole time, even if you couldn’t see me.”

His face scrunches him up, “I needed you there with me.”

“I know, Cisco, you’ve been reckless.”

He ignores her, leaning forward to pepper kisses on her neck. “God, please tell me this is really happening.”

Her hands grab his face and pull him from her skin, a stern expression on her face, but not hiding the concern in her dark eyes. “There was so many times when I almost had to come get you.”

“Why didn’t you?” He asks, face filled with pain. “We could have been together.”

“It wasn’t your time,” she whispers, her voice cracking. She tucks his hair behind his ear and brushes her thumb over his cheek.

He closes his eyes, leaning into her touch. “I missed you so much.”

She pulls away from him, looking back at the archway. She turns back to him, holding out her hand, “time to go.”

He tugs on her hand, pressing her into his body and kissing her softly. She sighs against his mouth, fingers tangling through his hair and pulling him closer. She giggles when he chases her mouth for another kiss as parts, “we have eternity for that.” She promises. “But we have to go.”

“Promise you’ll stay with me.”

He searches her face for any uncertainty, but her smile is breathtaking and literally glowing. Her fingers tugging on his when he takes her hand and allows her to guide him through the archway.

“Of course.”


	5. as a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise kiss, one leans in, the other goes still, takes a breath, and then responds ~ requested by @livsig

Caitlin smiles softly, fingers digging into her purse as she searches for her car keys hidden at the bottom. Cisco’s standing closer, his back leaning against her car, and a red twizzler stuck between his teeth as he rambles on about a weird vibe dream he’d had the previous night.

She watches him carefully, fiddling with her key chain. The wide smile on his face, the spark in his eyes, his windswept hair in the gentle breeze. 

She chews on her bottom lip, her gaze fixated on his red ones, tongue peaking out from between the seams. Indulging herself, she leans closer and she can feel his warm breath on her skin. She can smell the strawberry flavour on his lips. 

She wonders if he tastes like strawberry, too. 

Before she can stop herself, she lifts a hand and cradles his cheek, his hair soft against the back of her hand. She pulls him closer, muffling his words against hers lips in a sticky kiss. 

His body stiffens underneath, a startled breath against her lips as she finds herself licking her tongue over his lips. 

She had been right, he did taste like a strawberry flavoured sweet. 

He relaxes against her, taking a deep breath and parting his lips to let her tongue slide in. She drinks him in, releasing a quiet moan in the back of her throat. One of his arms twist around her back, pulling her closer into his body so she’s standing in between his legs. His other hand tangling in her hair, and tilting the back of her head to change the position of their kiss. 

She slowly breaks the kiss, looking at him shyly as she realises what she’d just done, her cheeks blushing. 

“I don’t know why I did that.”

“I’m glad you did,” he whispers.

His cups her cheek, eyes brightening at the way she gasps quietly, leaning into his hand and closing her eyes. He pulls her back down to where he’s still resting against her car, kissing her for a second time.


	6. before i awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning kisses, waking up and pressing kisses to bare shoulders, basking in the sunlight streaming through the windows, pausing to let your gaze caress your lover’s face, unlined and unworried as they sleep, and then watching their eyes slowly open as they rouse, and seeing them smile as their eyes focus on you, the first thing they see that day ~ requested by @thatkillervibe

  


…

Caitlin snuggles deeper into her soft pillow, the warmth of the sunlight on her face, through the small gap in the curtains. Her eyelids flutter open, a small sated smile spreading across her lips when she finds her lover sound asleep next to her. **  
**

His face hidden behind his messy curtain of hair, an arm underneath the pillow and lying on his front. The quilt finishing at his hips, exposing his bare back and his soft skin literally _glowing_ in the stream of sunlight. 

She shuffles closer on her side, now sharing his pillow, and brushes his hair from his face. Caressing his cheek with the back of her hand, her eyes brightening at the small sigh released between parted lips as he leans into his her touch. 

She tucks his hair behind his ear, trailing the back of her hand down the side of his neck and over his shoulders. Her fingers trace soft circular patterns into his skin, leaning forward and following her trail with her lips, pressing feather light kisses over his shoulders. 

Her hands smooth down his back, nails grazing his spine and watching as his body shivers in his sleep. Memories of the night before when she’d done exactly that, and the way he’d moaned into her neck, holding her tightly underneath him as he made love to her for the first time. 

She kisses his shoulder again, looking back up to gaze at his peaceful face. Unlined and unworried, long eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks, lips plump and bruised from all her kisses.  

He releases another soft sigh, stirring on his front as he slowly opens his eyes. His eyelids flickering slightly as he eventually focuses on her, the corners of his mouth curving up in a small smile as he hums softly.

Pulling the arm from under his pillow, he brushes her hair away and cradles the side of her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He pulls her towards him in a lazy morning kiss, her smiling against his lips. 


	7. on our baby bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses pressed to a swollen stomach, following the kicks of the child inside, protectiveness as one curls over their partners body, a celebration of a growing family ~ requested by @thatkillervibe

Soft music drifts in the dimly room as Cisco quietly closes the door behind him, shuffling his shoes off and pulling his jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack. **  
**

He finds Caitlin snuggled on the recliner chair in a peaceful sleep, her cheek pressed against the pillow supporting the back of her neck, the lamp on the table next to the chair shining off her face and illuminating her beauty.  

His heart flutters in his chest, a soft smile on his face as he gazes at her with adoration.

Tiptoeing over, he crouches down on his knees and caresses his hand over her legs covered by a blanket. His eyes lingering on the hand curved over the soft material tucked over her swollen stomach, the other hand still holding the book in her hand she must have been reading before she drifted off to sleep.

Waiting for him to come home, like she does every night he has to work.

Cisco gently pulls the book from her loose grip, making sure it is bookmarked before carefully placing it on table next to her.

He interlaces the hand on her stomach with his, tugging down the blanket and eyes brightening when he catches glimpse of the soft skin peaking through her night shirt.

Caitlin was only a couple months from her due date, and Cisco couldn’t be happier to soon finally be able to meet their little bundle of joy.

He lifts the silky material, curling a protective hand over her stomach as he feels their tiny baby kick inside, begging to be seen by her daddy. He smiles wide, leaning down to press a gentle kisses all over the soft skin.

He feels her shift underneath him, releasing a quiet sigh as her fingers stroke through his hair. He grins, lifting his face to rest his chin on her stomach and gaze lovingly in her sleepy eyes.

“You’re home,” she sighs again, squeezing the fingers that were still interlocked with his. “What time is it?”

“A little after ten, I’m sorry it’s so late. You could’ve gone to bed without me.”

She frowns, and he already knows the answer to that. “Not until I know you’re home and safe.”

He pushes himself up, hovering over her to press a soft kiss to her lips like he always does when she says that.

“Did everything turn out okay?”

He strokes her stomach, rubbing his nose with hers before pressing another kiss to her lips. “Of course.”

It was a large stretch of the truth, but he knew he couldn’t risk telling her that Barry was stuck in the med bay waiting for a broken rib to heal, or that Ralph had a concussion after a minor blow to the head, or that he was currently suffering a few of his own bruises.

Cisco knew she wanted to be there with him, by his side as they worked together with the rest their team to fight the latest big bad, which had put a strain on all of them. But it had proved extra stressful for Caitlin and the health of their baby, following a collapse from a severe panic attack when she’d thought he was dead after a mission gone wrong.

Their doctor had put her on strict bed rest until the birth, and they’d both decided it was for the best if she stayed at their apartment and far away from Star Labs.

At least until the baby was born.

Caitlin shifts on her side, pulling him closer, “come sit with us.”

He smiles, lifting her up slightly and squeezing in next to her on the recliner. Settling her half on his lap so their outstretched legs are tangled together, his face snuggled into her neck and her cheek pressed against his hair.

“Tell me about your day,” she requests quietly.

He tugs the blanket under their chins, squeezing his fingers with hers and resting it on her baby bump, his heart fluttering as their baby kicks inside.


	8. on the palm of my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cheek pressed into a raised palm, a thumb slides in gentle movements under an eye, a sweet caress turned even sweeter as the other turns their head to press a kiss to the center of their lovers palm ~ requested by @thatkillervibe

Caitlin tightens her ponytail and tugs on the zipper of her duffel coat under her chin. Her eyes drifting to the large woodland area they were all surrounded in.

Another mission on another earth. 

“So how are we supposed to locate a magical wand in a one billion acre of wood?” Ralph complains, pulling his hood tighter over his head. 

“It’s not a magical wand, Ralph, we’ve been over this. It’s a-“ Cisco pauses, staring at their dumbfounded faces. “You know what? Let’s just call it a magical wand.” 

Caitlin smiles sympathetically, squeezing his shoulder. He leans towards her, rubbing his forehead and she wondered if another one of his migraines were brewing. 

“Oookay, well.” Iris laughs awkwardly. “Ralph is right, locating this _magical wand_ is going to be tricky, even with a speedster. So let’s split up.” 

“Okay,” Barry shrugs. “Iris and I will team up. Um, Sherloque you go with Cisco, and Caitlin with Ralph.” 

Cisco whines, resting his forehead on Caitlin’s shoulder.

“Actually,” she intervenes. “Maybe it’s best if Cisco and I team up.” 

“Of course,” Iris agrees, and Caitlin hears Cisco sigh in relief.. “If anything goes horribly wrong beep your walkie-talkies, and everyone check in exactly one hour.” 

“They’re not walkie-talkies,” he grumbles in her ear, taking her gloved hand in his and leading her away.

Conversation between them is light, the both of them mostly focused on the quiet buzzing from the tracker in Cisco’s hand as it scanned the area. 

Eventually, he lifts their intertwined hands to pull on his beanie and rub his forehead again, 

“Oh, honey.” She stops them, tugging him closer. “Are your migraines back?”

He nods, “it must be the frequency on this earth when I tried to vibe.” 

She uses her mouth to pull off the glove on her other hand, and shoving it into her pocket. Lowering the temperature on her hand, she softly presses her palm over his forehead. 

He exhales slowly, closing his eyes, the tension from between his brows easing up. 

“Is that better?” She asks quietly. 

He nods and opens his eyes, a soft smile forming on his mouth. “A lot, thank you.” 

She smiles, brushing her palm down to his cheek and gently caressing her thumbs under his ears. He leans into her touch, turning his face to press a soft kiss against her palm. 

“I love you,” he whispers into her skin, his warm eyes always tender.

Her smile brightens, leaning forward to kiss him as her response. Sliding her cold hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, feeling the hairs there stand up and the goosebumps forming. 

“That feels so good,” he sighs once she pulls away. “Could you keep doing that for a little while longer?” 

“Of course.” 

She massages her fingers into the back of his scalp, her palm pressed firm on the back of his neck. Letting go of his other hand to link her arm with his and rest her cheek on his shoulder.

A peaceful silence between them as they continue to walk through the wooded area. 


End file.
